Electric Meltdown
by eyywheredapusspuss
Summary: This is an AU story of my own creation with my own characters. Its a post apocalyptic story about the world that is running out of electricity. There is too much to put in the description.


I unplugged my watch from the charger and slapped it around my wrist. It locked into place with a loud click. The door was practically bouncing from the blows that got delivered to it. I forgot to pay my rent again. My custom watch lit up. It projected a voice stabilizing bar. I heard a woman's voice speak into my ear piece.

"Hello, dots."

I chuckled in glee.

"Hello Clarice." I answered back with joy in my voice.

"HEY, PAY UP ASSHOLE" I heard from the other side of the door.

I ran towards the window and opened it up. As I was just putting my legs through, I heard the door fly open with a bang. Pushing the rest of my weight towards the outside world, I fell out of the no-story window and onto the ground. The angry motel owner poked his head through the window at me as I laid on the ground. He instantly backed away as I could hear him storm through the hallways of the motel.

Well, time to get a move on...

I got to my feet and clumsily bolted towards my car. I opened the trunk and pulled out a homemade smoke bomb. The man came barreling around the side of the motel with a baseball bat in hand. I pulled the pin to the homemade pyrotechnics and through them at the man running towards me. He stopped in a halt as smoke exploded into the air around him. After closing the back of the car I ran around the side of the car and jumped into the drivers seat. I took Clarice off my wrist and placed her into her dock on the dashboard of the car. As soon as I did, the whole inside of the classic plymouth lit up. The technology inside the car booted up to full potential. I started the cars engine as it started with a roar. I flipped all the switches on that were above my head. The inner gears whizzed with life as each switch was flipped. A large screen appeared from where the windshield was supposed to be. It showed the same view a windshield would show, but with a green, night vision-like tint. The reason for this was all the armor on the front of the car. Out here, in the lands, it was almost required.

I slammed my foot on the clutch and then slammed my other foot on the gas, sending the car propelling forward with life. Clarice's screen took over one side of my viewing screen as her GPS system showed me where I was headed. Then I heard her through the car speakers.

"Dots, you are headed to battery city, but I warn you, you must look out for the fabulous kill joys. They will kill you." She said with sternness.

"Ok, thanks for the look out Clarice" I responded with equal seriousness.

"Any time dots, now, what would you like for musical selection today?" she asked in her kind voice.

I gave a smirk as I responded. "Run to the hills, Iron Maiden, somewhere back in time album."

"Excellent choice sir."

As the music started, I knew, it was going to be another big day for me and Clarice.

….

The engine of my car roared with power as I plowed down the road. Clutch, shift, gas. Clarice pulled up a small speedometer in the bottom right corner of the screen. I was currently going 150 mph. The speed I was currently traveling at could be considered fast, but nobody has ever seen this baby go full speed. It would fucking blind you with how fast it goes. I started to get a bit hungry as my last meal was more then a day ago...

suddenly the gps screen turned into a picture of the human anatomy with the stomach blinking red.

"Dots, it's been three days since your last meal, I'm setting our current destination to a small bar on the way to battery city, you must get all your-"

"Yes, clarice, I will eat, I was getting hungry anyway, thank you for your services" I cut her off before she went on a rant about vitamins and diseases out in the lands.

"It is always a pleasure, dots" she spoke happily.

After a few seconds of silence the AI spoke again.

"at full speed, you should be able to make it to your destination within 10 to 15 minutes depending on traffic"

"i think I got the hint, Clair"

I stomped on the gas, shooting the speedometer up the ranks of numbers until it rested on 250 mph. Clutch, shift, gas. The car lurched backwards in pure force. Clarice was hot wired into the machinery of the car, she controlled everything except for the actual controls to drive this death machine. So she knew and felt how fast this was going. And not many people except for me know about this, but Clair loves to go fast especially when she was still alive...

In about 13 minutes, I had arrived at this old bar. I slowed the death machine to a stop out side of the bar in the parking lot. After flipping off all the switches on the ceiling of the car, I turned the engine off and pulled clarice from her dock In the car. Almost immediately, the screen died and all the lights in the car turned off. I snapped clair around my wrist and put in my ear piece. Once I closed the door to the car, I talked into my ear piece:

"Activate force field."

"force field activated to 100%, anything else sir?"

"no, that will be all, I will contact you when needed"

"affirmative, sir"

I pulled up my dust mask over my face, and put sunglasses over my eyes. Once I flipped down the chip on my shades, a green line outlined everything insight, analyzing everything before me.

I walked into the bar and immediately gained all the attention In the room. The bar was calling me as I stepped towards the elongated table. The bartender asked me what I wanted and I answered with

"I'll have a bloody mary and two dagwood sandwiches."

the bartender nodded and went to grab the food and beverage.

"dots, you don't need any alcoholic beverages before you make it to battery city-"

"I think just a little along with the healthy benefits of a bloody mary and two sandwiches to level me out will be just fine, Clair."

when my food arrives, I don't think I've ever been so hungry. I instantly shoved half a sandwich in my mouth after dipping it in my drink. While chewing, I feel a presence behind me. I swallowed fast and turned in my spin stool to see what welcomes me. There's three big burly guys with masquerade masks of all variety staring at me.

"hey, you, who the hell are you talking too asshole?" one of them says.

"what?" I say. "I'm not the asshole in this conversation there, bub"

"hey!" another one says. "who the hell do you think your talking to?"

I answer with attitude, "uhh, well it seems I'm speaking to an ape"

the rather large man spins me around and grabs me by the waist holding me up so that his pals can come around the front and pummel me to death.

"should I activate fighting: tier 1: basic hand to hand combat?" Clarice pitches in with good timing.

"yes, now" I say quickly as I feel the air fleeing from my lungs.

"what was that, funny guy?" one of the men said.

I felt a bolt of electricity run through my body as I found myself learning what to do. I slammed my head back into the mans who was holding me. He dropped me to my feet. As I landed, my boots made a loud clicking sound that made the whole bar freeze in silence. The two men in front of me were shocked but still ready to fight. After a short silence, the man on the right went to throw a fist at me. I dodged the attack by grabbing the mans arm and spinning him once onto the ground with a thud. The man on the left pulled out a gun and aimed it at me. In one swift move, I grabbed the barrel of the revolver, dodged my head out of the way, and kicked the man in the gut. As I kicked I yanked the gun from the mans hand, into mine. After the swift hit below the gut, the man dropped. as I felt the presence of another man behind me, I spun the gun into my trigger finger as I spun the meet the approacher. It was the man I headbutted, rising again. I clicked the hammer back, aimed the gun, and blew a 44. round through the mans knee, sending him to the ground.

The man started to scream, "AHH YOU SHOT ME, YOU FUCKING SHOT ME!"

I popped out the revolving clip within the pistol and pressed a button, sending the bullets out of the gun and onto the floor, along with the one smoking 44 shell. After that I threw the gun to the side like it was a small wrapper. And I replied

"you're damn right I did"

afterwards I sat back in my seat and finished my meal. I could feel all the eyes in the room set on me. Once I was done with my food, I drank the rest of my tomatoy drink, put money on the bar, and walked out of the alcoholic establishment. Once I was in the sandy parking lot I walked towards my car. After I opened the car door and sat inside, I put the key in the ignition and turned it, starting the mighty beast. I pealed out of the sandy lot with over 500 ponies under the hood.

I have a pretty good feeling that the killjoys will be on my ass after that...

Clair pulled up a GPS on half of my viewing screen.

"I have detected three bogies coming in hot on our tail."

"thanks Clarice"

"anytime Dots."

I floored the gas and watched as the speedometer skyrocketed to a set even 280 mph. The red blips on the GPS started to disappear from my screen one by one.

Clutch, shift, gas.

Even though I wasn't going my full speed, it was still more then enough to out run them. Although, they were no match for my speed, I best watch my ass in battery city.

I start to see a huge metal gate in the distance. This long and windy road has been getting awfully dizzy lately. I've been on the road for about a month, trying to reach my family in battery city. Its been a whole new hell to get through the lands lately. I live in the upper part of Lithiton, where I reside in my penthouse. Its also where I work on my car and computers, its even where I invented clairce, who has been by my side for years. Im exceptionally wealthy as I can afford all these computers and parts. My family was in danger for my brother, who is a cop, was messing with the local mob. Which had sent the family into hiding within battery city. Its my job to bring them back to my place in lithiton. This little mission of mine probably just got a lot harder considering the fact that I most likley just beat up three killjoys. But at the same time, its nothing I haven't faced before.

As the metal gate to battery city gets closer, I slow my car down to an even 65 mph. The lines on the road start to slow down until they stop blurring out and I can see each one carefully. My car slowly comes to a sit still at the gate entrance. I pull into a booth where a man with a badge sits watching a monitor. He slides his window open and asks for my ID. I hand him my drivers license. As he runs it over the scanner I can see my face pop up on his monitor along with all my information. He hands it back to me and wishes me a 'good one'. I drive slowly into the city.

"Clarice, set a waypoint on the nearest gun shop. Im going to need protection." I say seriously without mercy.

Next thing I know Clarice pulls up her GPS and a yellow blimp lights up over a gun store.

The drive is slow because I can't go all that fast in the city with all these other cars. I pull up beside the gun shop marked on my radar and set the parking brake on along with the force field. I snap Clarice into place on my wrist and walk into the store. Once im inside I see the owner sitting in the back with an eye patch. As he looks up he welcomes me...

"Welcome! To Gun Smithy!, I'm your seller, Smithy!"

as I get to the counter I immediately start shooting out gun names.

"uh, hi Smithy, can you get me the Ak-47 and the 12 gauge pump shotgun down from your wall please?"

"sure! Here you are!"

he places my desired weapons on the counter. I look him in the eye as I notice something strange about him. Under his eye patch I could almost swear that theres a little bit of a red glow.

"smithy, if you don't mind me asking, whats under your eye patch?"

He looks at me with a smirk as he lifts the patch from his eye. Astonishingly, he has a red glowing orb where his eye should be, along with a couple wire strands bulging from out of his skin like blood vanes.

"I'm a bit of a cyborg, I also have a robotic hand."

He lifts up his arm and shows me the large mechanical hand, then out of nowhere, his hand flips into his arm while also pulling out a revolver. It's almost as if, his hand transformed into a revolver.

"i use this little baby to get rid of unruly customers" he said with a gruff voice.

I was mesmerized on this new technology.

"can you like, actually feel your robot parts?" I asked with curiosity.

He flipped his gun back inside and brought out his regular robotic hand.

"aye" he said. "I can, but, I can't feel pain from my robot hand, which means I can go above and beyond with power."

"that's really cool" I said still astounded by the cybernetic parts.

"yeah well, it can be, but to be honest, I miss my normal functioning hand." he with a hint of sorrow.

"ahh, yeah i can see how bad that would be too.." I said with a bit of remorse.

"here," I said "let me show you something I've made."

I took Clarice off my wrist and held her in my hand.

"this is my portable AI she assists me in the lands, say hi to Clarice" I said with joy.

She lit up and began her analysis of the cyborg. Then she spoke up.

"hello, Smithy, I'm Clarice, AI model 11251, at your service"

"wow! Haha! Thats so neat! So she does a lot with you I can tell?" he said with excitement.

"yeah, she's a keeper, she helps me with everything." I said.

"hey though, I'm kinda in a rush because I need to get to my family and protect them, you see my brother was messing around with the mob and I kinda have to hurry so they don't get hurt" I said

I placed my money on the table, I also bought a box of 30 shotgun shells and some assault rifle rounds. This along with a sling and a bullet proof vest, was just what I needed to save my family.

As I was about to turn to leave after paying, smithy spoke up.

"say, if you want some help with your family, I can be of assistance.,,,"

….

so, me and smithy set out to help my family. He had his pick up truck and I had my car. I had cut the stock from the shot gun and put a shoulder sling on it so it hung from the inside of my trench coat. And I put another sling on my AK so that I could quick draw when necessary. I put Clarice on her dock in the car, and told her to call marvin, my brother.

It picked up

"hello?" my brother said. I could tell he was worried.

"hey man, its me, just uhh where are you?"

"..."

"I'm at bakers motel" he said with a whisper.

"alright, i'll be right over man."

I pressed a button on Clair's dock and ended the call. The plan was to get my brother and sister out of battery city and back to my place in lithiton. My mother and father had passed years ago, but that was besides the point. My bro and sis are the only family I have left. They had a family business in the mafia and I was the link who broke free, but my brother tried the same and since they know he's connected to my sister, they kicked her out and were after him.

I felt a sense of danger lurking so I put up my dust mask and threw on my shades. Everything outlined in a night vision green. Time to rock.

"Clarice, music please."

"what audio file would you like me to select?"

"back in the saddle, Aerosmith, toys in the attic"

"excellent choice sir"

smithy was following close behind me as we blew through town. I was had Clarice set a GPS waypoint on bakers motel. Clutch, shift, gas. Don't worry guys, I'm on my way.

…

as I pulled onto the motel grounds I could tell the place was obviously run down. Smithy pulled up beside me. I signaled him to roll down his window. Once he did so I started to tell him how It was going to go down.

"hey!, keep your truck running, I'm going to get them out of here then were going to bail, are you coming with me to lithiton?" I asked, hoping he would say yes.

"yeah I'm coming!, ill be out here if you need back up." he said with excitement.

"alrighty man" I said with caution. "I'm heading in, heres my ID number, vid call me if something goes down."

"alright." he responded while flicking his hair back.

I opened the door to the bar and was immediately met with the stench of drunks and cat piss. There was a man sitting behind a corner bar, and two pool tables too where I instantly spotted marvin and jess. Marvin was wearing jeans with suspenders in the x formation across his bare chest along with two sheaths, one held a sawed off 308. rifle on his side and the other held a Louisville slugger baseball bat on his back. And jess was wearing a short, beat up, jean skirt with fishnets. For a top she had a big t shirt that had a spider on the front. She also had weapons, two, of which were both 44. revolvers, sheathed around her hips amongst a custom leather bullet belt. And on top of that they both had steampunk goggles, although jess was actually wearing hers to see while marvin had them both on his head.

Marvin was playing pool while jess sat on the same pool table, talking away to him about something. Then suddenly, the bartenders computer behind him beeped. A picture of me with a small logo popped up on his screen. The logo said WANTED. He looked back to the doorway, where I was, and nervously pulled out a Beretta pistol. He aimed it at my head and I had no time to even say anything before jess and marvin had their weapons aimed at his head. My brother spoke up.

"put down the gun or I'm going to put some led in your skull"

jess pulled the hammer back on her 44. and spoke as well. "don't move dirtbag"

I pulled down the dust cover on my face. "uhh guys, your ride is here"

they turned towards me and were stricken with a sense of shock. What was bulged eyes turned to smiles in an instant. They both still had their weapons drawn on the bartender who had dropped his gun and put his hands up moments ago.

"dots!" marvin said, "your here!"

jess ran up to hug me while me marvin had his gun drawn on the bar man. Marvin spoke up.

"jess! Go get our bags from the room."

"alright, I'll be right back"

I walked to the bar tender and and smashed his face with the stock of my Ak-47. His body slumped against the drinks on his wall behind him.

"that should keep him out for awhile" I said.

Marvin smiled.

"so man, what have you been up too?" marvin asked.

"i've been working on my computers and such, I'm actually doing really well for myself, im a business man." I said while re slinging my rifle on my back.

"nice, nice, I tried to escape the mob... it didn't go so well..., say, how did you do it so easily?" he asked.

"i moved to lithiton, and they don't mess with me out there, its not their turf." I said seriously.

Jess came in with two duffel bags and, surprisingly, tossed one to marvin like it was nothing. Her bullet belt sagged and bounced a bit as she ran. I turned and started a quick jog towards the door when suddenly metal gates fell down in front of the door and every window. Sirens went off inside the building. I turned to the bar and the man had his hand under the bar, he pressed the alarm...

…

"OPEN THE FUCKING GATES! NOW!" marvin screamed a second after the gates fell.

I stood there shaking my head as my brother did his 'reasoning' with the bartender, by shoving half of the barrel of his 308. into the mans mouth. Next thing I know, I hear a faint sound of an engine coming from out side the shop. I move away from the wall as the sound gets louder. With a buldge of my eyes I realize whats going on. I run over to grab jess's arm and yank her away from the wall.

Out of nowhere smithys truck barrel-asses through the motel wall. He pokes his head out of the vehicle.

"it looks like you needed an exit!" he says loudly.

I look to jess as she gets up off the floor. Smithy pulls back out of the motel loudly. Me and jess run to the 'exit' as we realize marvin is still 'chatting' with the bartender.

"YO, marvin! Lets go!" I yell while moving my arm in the direction of the outside world.

He looks to me and then to the bartender.

"I'm not done with you yet asshole..."he said as he hit the man with his gun.

We all ran outside and to the car. As we were about to get in the armored beast, I noticed all the virtual billboards had changed drastically. They all said "city lockdown" in big flashing red letters. I turned to my siblings as they were about to enter the vehicle.

"you guys get in! Ill be right back!" I said to the two getting ready for battle.

I ran to the side of smithys truck.

"smithy! How much more damage can that plow take?" I asked as he lifted the glorified snow plow.

he let go of the controls as he turned to me. "a lot, I've driven through an office building with this thing!, not that I'm proud of it..." he said while putting up his sun visor.

"do you think you could smash the gates blocking the entrance?" I asked, my desperation pulling through.

"i hope so" he said, "its the only chance of you getting out of here alive."

"what do you mean 'alive'?"

he shook his head at me. "never mind that, just get into your car! Im surprised the police hasn't showed up yet!"

I nodded as I turned to sprint to my car. As soon as I was in I put clairce on her dock and started the car. My brother and sister were mesmerized at how the car functioned as all the lights lit up. I told clairice to do an analysis of our chances of getting out of here. I pulled back the shifter as I pulled onto the road in front of smithy.

….

We were blazing through town until we got to battery central. Thats where I slowed down. Clairce had came up with survival chances of 60%. I've beat lower chances so this isn't much of a problem. I pulled into the lot of the gun shop and got out of my car, which I left running. Smithy wasn't too far behind as he pulled up beside my ride and got out with me. We ran into his shop and grabbed all kinds of armour.

Once we had the vests and such, we ran back to our vehicles. I slipped on my vest while jess and marvin did it from their seats. Smithy did the same. As we prepared outside of the shop, there was a man talking on the radio.

"109 in the sky, but the pigs won't quit, your here with me, doctor death defying, I'll be your surgeon your Procter, your helicopter! Pumping out the slaughter-matic sounds to keep you Live! System failure for the masses! Anti matter for the master plan! Louder then gods revolver and twice as shiny. This ones for all you crash queens and motor babys! Listen up! The future is bullet proof the aftermath is secondary! Its time to do it loud and do it now! Kill joys, make some noise! Dr. death defying out!"

after that broadcast, some punk song started playing on the radio. I reached down and flicked the switch off. Huh 'time to do it loud and do it proud' indeed...

I got into my car along with my brother and sister, who sit in the back. I put the car into the drive and pealed out. I had discussed the plan with smithy and it was just crazy enough to work. Although my siblings didn't know, its was probably for the best. There was no line at the entrance and so this would work perfectly... I was in front of smithy as we started to pick up speed. Smithy was a ways behind me, this was the only way to make it work. My siblings started to get scared as I sped towards the gate in front of me.

"uh dude! What the hell are you doing?!" marvin said as I hit 150 mph on the speedometer.

"shut up, and stay calm, I need to focus." I said sternly as we neared the gate.

When I was a good 10 yards from the gate, I hit the e-brake down in the console, and whipped the wheal to the right side, sending the car into a quick donut. As I was facing the way I came while spinning, I saw smithy speed by me with his plow down, heading towards the gate. He smashed through the gate, sending the metals flying like streamers of death into the ground nearby. As he smashed through the gate, I spun back onto the right side of the road and floored my gas, shooting through the opening behind smithy.

My brother and sis hugged each other in the back seat and cheered "whoo!" while I focused on driving. I told clairce to set a waypoint on lithiton.

It was time to go home.

I could only imagine sheer hell back in battery city as we sped into the sunset...

and sheer hell it was...

BACK IN BATTERY CITY

"...alrighty! Well I'm doctor death defying! Signing off for the rest of the day! Kill joys! Stay loud guys!"

D flicked off his microphone, killing the radio transmission. He sighed as he threw on his brown leather jacket, the color of his coat resembling his skin. He shut off all the computers and the light to his broadcasting room. As he exited he was pleasantly surprised with his wife showing up.

"Hey baby girl! How's it been without me at home all day?" he asked with glee.

She jumped up and hugged him while he caught her and spun her around. She gave him a kiss as he set her down. "oh D, I came to tell you, there was a kill-joy meeting at the bar on the halfway route to battery city."

the big black man frowned as he found he couldn't spend time with his wife tonight. "alright," he said, "ill go to the meeting to see whats going down, why didnt you just call me?"

D's wife, Julie, had spoke up. "the phones were cut from access because two people had broke from the city during lockdown."

he looked towards the ground for a second. "well, at least the radio stations are still up" he leaned down to kiss his wife. After that, he started towards the door to leave the building. He let julie out first, then himself. As he came out he grabbed his keys and locked the only door to the building. When that was done, he lowered the gate over the door and locked that too.

Julie had already pulled out of the parking lot in her sedan and started towards their house. D didn't see himself coming home that night. The foreboding feeling in his stomach was strong but his need to know whats going down at the meeting was stronger. He walked towards his motorcycle while his biker boots clicked against the ground. As he reached his vehicle he threw his leg over the side of the bike and sat down. He turned on the bike and then he reached for his high up handle bars. He strolled out onto the road, then with no traffic, he punched it, and wheelied his bike towards the entrance of battery city.

…...

D's afro fluttered in the wind as he got closer to the bar. 'I wonder what was so important that there was an unscheduled meeting?' he thought. The black man bent his wrist back and sped the motorcycle ahead. The bar was approaching in his sights. He slowed himself down and pulled into a parking place. Once he put the kickstand down he got off his bike and walked towards the bar, a bouncer stopped him at the entrance.

"i need to see some kill joy ID please" the rather big man said.

The bouncer was a bit bigger then D which was pretty large in general.

D turned so his back was facing the bar, then he put an arm behind him and pointed at the large 'KILL JOYS!' patch on his back. As he turned around, the bouncer nodded and let him in. he walked inside and sat at a booth in the far corner of the bar. A waitress walked over with a beer in her hands.

"the usual D?" she said with a knowing smile.

The big man smiled and grabbed the beer from her hands. The waitress sat on the other end of the booth. The waitresses name was lauren, and she was one of D's closest friends.

"so, hows the radio station treating you?" she asked.

"eh its pretty good, say, you know why there was such a sudden meeting?" he asked seriously.

"hmm" she said, "i do believe it has something to do with the two escapees from battery city".

He nodded and went to sip his beer. The large man almost spit out his drink when lauren went to scratch her arm. She had lifted enough of her short sleeve so he could see her tattoo on her arm. He swallowed and began to chuckle at the ink spotting, although this was oblivious to lauren.

"what?" she said completely clueless to what he was laughing at.

"oh its nothing, I've just never noticed your tattoo before." he said, still chuckling a bit.

She pulled up her sleeve so he could see.

"its new, I got it two days ago"

the tattoo was a cross with a banner saying around it 'in misery we trust'.

When she pulled her sleeve down, two more guys had walked into the bar.

"oh, I have to go, ill talk to you later." the waitress said as she went to serve the bikers.

D sat in his seat and waited for the meeting to begin as he saw his leader enter the room. He took a swig from his beer before he scooted over into the far corner of the booth for better view on what was going down. The leader was a rather skinny white man, no older then 25 with a mohawk and leather jacket. he kicked over the table in the middle of the room and got on top of a chair.

"Attention everyone!" the punk said while snapping his fingers.

"now everyone must be wondering what this meeting was about, considering the circumstances. But I'm here to tell you that two of our members were killed today. They were jet-star and the Cobra kid. And they were killed approximately..." he said as he pointed to the bar behind him. "there."

"now, there is no need to worry because the killer was one of the two people who escaped battery city!, so its all cool people! Just jam out and stay fabulous!" he said as he got down from the chair.

Everyone was shocked. D just sat there staring at their leader as he just passed this off as 'no big deal'. After he took another swig from his drink, he got up to leave. He walked by the trash and threw away his bottle. As he entered the outside world he was stopped by some of his fellow kill joys. Along with this small group of the rest, the leader was with them. The man with the mohawk walked over to D.

"listen pal, I know you are the best killer around these parts, and so im asking you to take out those two punks that killed the cobra kid and jet star!" the leader of the biker group said.

D looked at the mohawk wearing man with a grimace. True, he was the best killer in the kill joys, but did he like it? no. not at all...

BACK WITH DOTS AND CLAIRCE...

dots woke up on the hood of the plymouth with his trench coat strewn out on the ground, only wearing his t shirt and jeans with his loose fitting boots. He awoke because he heard a sound coming from over the huge rock they had parked behind. As he sat up against the windshield, he grabbed the shot gun beside him and held it as if he was about to shoot something. After a bit more faded noise in the distance, he got off the car hood and brought himself to a stance. Clarice was in his car, charging, which, felt funny because this was the first time in years he didn't have clair near by.

As he stood in front of the car, he pulled his arms up and began to stretch as he headed over towards the big rock. He slinged his shotgun around his chest and began to climb the rock.

….

when he reached top, he sat down on top of a smaller rock on the boulder. What he saw in the distance that was making all the noise, was a punk rock concert. He pulled out his expandable telescope and looked down amongst the crowd. It must have been a huge thing because there was a lot of people. Soon fatigue had caught up with him as he felt himself getting tired. Before he passed out he checked Clarice to see what time it was. 12:41. he sighed and finally layed back on the dirt before finally passing out.

….

when he came too, everyone was up and looking for him. He sat up and listened in on marvin and jess.

"he slept on the hood! What the hell happened to him?" jessie said.

"i dont know! Do you think id be looking if I did know?" said marvin.

"just fucking look for him, asshole!" said jessie

"hey" said marvin, "no need to get hostile"

dots started to climb down the big rock. As he moved down, the guys below spotted him.

"dots!" the two siblings said simultaneously.

As dots boots hit the ground, he turned around and headed towards smithy's truck. When he got near the white pick up, he hit the side of the bed of the truck a few times with his fist.

"hey! Wake up" dots said tiredly.

Almost immediately, smithys upper body popped up from the bed of his truck.

DOTS POV

I walked back over to my car and sat on the front of the hood. Jess and marvin walked over to our fire place from last night and destroyed what was left of it, since we weren't coming back anytime soon. Once smithy was up and moving around I packed up the two sleeping bags in the car. Eventually everyone was ready to go and jess along with marvin were packed in the back of my car. Smithy got in his truck and started it. I got in behind the steering wheel of the beast and closed the door. After setting Clarice on her dock and flipping all the switches on my vizor, I put the car into drive and pulled out onto the road. Pushing the shifter forward, my car lurched backwards as it took off into a breakneck speed.

I noticed the sky looked kinda bleak today but at the same time the sun was out. This is going to be one long ass trip. I just hope the mob doesn't realize I was in battery city, they will follow me out and into lithiton. Im not even sure about the killjoys. Although I guess I should fear them as well.

Suddenly as I drive up over a small hill, three people dressed in cat masks stood blocking the road. I yanked up the e-brake and turned my wheel, sending my car skidding sideways on the road. As I came to a full stop, smithy behind me had to hit the brakes as well. After the dust settled I figured I was going to find out whats going on. I grabbed my AK from the passenger seat and got of my car. Once I was on both feet standing, I looked over the top of my car to the cat-men just standing there with bright smiles on their faces, I hit my car roof to get there attention.

"HEY!" I raised my hands in a waving motion, "WHAT THE ACTUALL FUCK?!"

then out of nowhere, they pulled out huge light machine guns and started to fire towards the car.

"shit!" I yelled as I was tackled to the ground by smithy, who had been sneaking up on the car this entire time. As I hit the ground, the car door opened and out crawled jess and marvin. Once I was all set and upright against the car, marvin and jess sat against the same side of the car, along with smithy. Smithy sat near the hood and I sat near the trunk. Jess and marvin sat in the middle of us.

Eventually the gunshots abruptly stop. Marvin leans over to me.

"guys, let me handle this" he said as he got to his feet.

As he stood over the roof of the car, he cleared his throat. And then out of nowhere he stuck up both of his 'birdies' as he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"EAT SHIT!"

I yanked him back down as the barrage of bullets started again.

"thats all I got, whats your plan?" asked marvin.

"ok, so, when the they stop shooting to reload, me and smithy will rain gunfire on them." I said

smithy pulled out his hunting rifle and put a new clip in. he pulled the bolt back and loaded a bullet from the clip into the chamber.

Soon enough, the sound of bullets hitting steel had stopped as the cat men went to reload. Both at once, me and smithy rolled our guns onto the hood and trunk. I pulled back my trigger, aiming for the chest area of one of the cats. Bullets exploded from my gun and into the costumed mens chest. One by one, each piece of ammunition ripped through the felining humans body, until he finally dropped. Jess threw her upper body over the roof of my car as she drew both of her pistols. She pulled trigger after trigger, sending bullets flying through one of the cat men. With smithy's pin point accuracy, he put the first bullet right into the cat mans head. Since the head was rather large, it was a proven hit by the giant blood stain that appeared upon the bullet reaching its destination.

Short to say, everyone dropped like flies...

after the gun smoke and dust settled we walked to the three dead cat furries on the ground. Me, smithy, jess, and marvin all had their guns drawn on the men in cat suits just In case something went down. Smithy placed his rifle on his back as his robotic hand flipped around. He took the head off of the suit and looked at the sight that greeted him.

"GOD DAMN! At this rate well never get back to lithiton !" marvin started complaining.

The man in suspenders started jumping around with the gun in his hand, screeming.

"Dude" jess said, "chill the fuck out!" as she grabbed his shoulder he immediately started to calm a bit.

"im sorry jess, I just, I hate being out in the lands, they freak me out." marvin said with a hint of remorse.

"dots, you might want to take a look at this..." smithy spoke up.

Dots walked over to the bloody scene. Smithy took out a grease rag from his back pocket and wiped the forehead clean. What was revealed, was a large tattoo that said, 'KILLJOYS' in huge font.

"they're after you bud" smithy said.

Dots head reeled from realization. Thoughts just poured through his head like, 'I have to hurry', 'marvin and jess will get hurt', 'im not safe'.

Dots backed up as he ran his hand through his hair. "holy shit" he muttered under his breath. After awhile of thinking, he spoke up.

"jess, marvin, get in the car, we need to move" dots said while staring at the road ahead.

"well," marvin said, "thats not happening anytime soon, look what the cat men did to our ride"

dots looked at the plymouth to see that the tires were completely flat. He sighed and walked over to his car. He leaned on the side while everyone looked at him, expecting an answer.

"clairice," dots said, "call the nearest mechanic and motel"

D rode his motorcycle through the lands with his raging bull revolver strapped to his side.

'jesus, hate doing this, its sickening, just killing someone for almost no reason at all, I mean, they didnt wrong me so why am I doing it?' D thought.

It was starting to get dark but the sky still had a good purple glow In it. A tumble weed bounced across the sand as d rode by on his motorcycle.

'after this job I should just quit the killjoys', D thought, 'I could jump citys like these guys did and start a new radio station over there, I know my little julie would enjoy it.'

d grabbed his dog tags and looked at them, one tag had his killjoys Id and the other had a picture of Julie. He smiled and dropped his tags again. After he twisted back the handle bar, his bike sped off further up the road.

…..

"GREAT, NOW THEYRE GOING TO FIND US, BREAK OUR LIMBS, AND PUT A BULLET BETWEEN OUR EYES, WERE TOTALLY FUCKED!" marvin yelled.

"DUDE," jess said, "chill the hell out!"

dots put a hand on marvins shoulder.

"calm down, its one night, we will be gone by morning, and we have more then enough firepower." dots said as he opened the door to the motel room. Of course he too, was doubtful of getting back to lithiton. Still though, he's made it through much worse before.

As they stepped inside the their rest area, marvin and jess threw their stuff to the side and walked over towards two of the three beds. Dots walked into the bathroom to see if he had got hit in that little firefight they held on the road today. As he stepped into the restroom, he took off his trench coat and tshirt. Once he had his upper body clothes removed, he turned so his back was facing the mirror. On his back were three tattoos. One which designated his past roll as an overseer for his old mafia, it said 'overseer' in big letters on a banner. His secound tattoo consisted of three skeletons in the position of: speak no evil, see no evil, hear no evil. And last but not least was his tattoo that said on an ancient scroll, 'no death no rest.'

well, he had no markings from the battle ,surprisingly. He walked back into the main bedroom and over to the table. As he reached his seat at the dining area, he took out his shotgun and assault rifle. He started cleaning both of the weapons.

"so jess" dots started, "what have you been doing latley besides all this" he motioned with his hand.

"well, Ive mostley been keeping my brother out of trouble." jess replied.

"oh who cares? I can handle myself just fine on the lands..." marvin said nonchalantly.

both dots and jess looked at each other and started laughing hysterically.

"hey! Shut the hell up!" marvin yelled.

…...

LATER THAT NIGHT

D's POV

thanks to the killjoys I know where my targets are. I dont want to kill them, but if I dont the killjoys will kill me. Its a dog eat dog world. I rode my motorcycle along the road to the small town known as voltage. Im not all that sure if I can kill these guys, I mean, they made short work of the cat men. What with those high powered machine guns, there was almost no way of escaping. They're good, ill say that...

I wonder if smithy has already got to them?

…...

dots slept in his car, he had Clarice in sleep mode on the car dash. He thought of a simpler time when him and marvin used to hang out together in battery city.

" _dude!, did you get that?" a 12 year old marvin yelled after he finally got a new skateboard trick down._

 _An 11 year old dots responded from behind a camcorder. "yes! Man!"_

 _it was nearing 11:00 outside behind a building parking lot. No stars, no people, just dots and his brother. Their mom would be out at this time doing god knows what, and dad was working, as usual._

" _man, im getting kinda hungry.." marvin said after his kick flip. "dude, wanna get something to eat? I got the five finger discount, heh heh heh."_

" _u-uh sure, I guess..." dots didnt understand what a 'five finger discount' was, but he had a foreboding feeling in his stomach that told him he was about to get in trouble..._

 _they both skated to the nearby liquor store. The whole way there, dots had a bad feeling in his stomach from something that was about to happen..._

 _they came to a stop out front of the store. Marvin kicked his board upwards and caught it, putting it under his arm._

" _come on man!, lets go get some stuff..." marvin said as he put the skateboard on his backpack._

" _but first!" he said while reaching into his backpack... "bandannas! Dont want anyone to see our faces!"_

 _once his was on, he ran into the store and jumped on the counter with his switchblade in his hands. "GIMME ALL YOUR MONEY!" he shouted at the store clerk. Defenseless, the clerk started putting money into the cash register._

 _Immediately, dots knew that shit was really hitting the fan. He turned on his heel and skateboarded away. He was headed towards home, where he would later tell her older sister what they did..._

dots wanted to push away the bad memory as he turned over In his car and went to sleep.

…...

outside of the car, about thirty paces away, smithys truck sat. the owner of the truck sat up out of his truck bed. He started to quietly climb out of the truck bed and onto the rough pavement outside. As he landed, one of his metalic legs hit the ground with a clink. He started to trek over towards dots car in a sneaky crouch around the cars. As he neared the vehicle, he switched his hand around for his revolver. "finally, its about time I offed that son of a bitch."

suddenly, a motorcycle pulled into the parking lot. The headlight from the front had its high beams on and it lit up everything in sight. Smithy ducked behind a car last second with his gun drawn. Soon the lights flicked out and the loud engine stopped. Smithy continued his creeping towards the car until he reached the drivers side door.

…

dots woke up as he heard his car door creak open. He looked up at the portly man standing there. Smithy pointed his revolver down at dots head and was about to fire until a big black man with a huge afro shoved the gun-hand away from dots. Once he saw what was going down, he slid himself to the other end of the car and got out. As soon as his boots hit the ground he raised his shotgun at smithy and fired a round into his face. The blast blew smithy against the car, making a huge dent on the vehicle. He slowly raised his face to reveal flesh blasted off the rest of his face, showing his inter face robotics.

Smithy flipped his gun around and had his hand, he took D with one arm and threw him into the side of the building. Dots put two more shells into the robotic man. It only slowed him down as he kept his slow pace towards dots. D got up and found a wooden chair out side. He picked it up over his head, and ran over to the robot. With all his force, he smashed the chair into the mans head, splintering the wood and sending pieces of the chair flying.

D was shoved to the ground by the human arm of smithy. As d knew he was on the ground, he pulled out a knife and jammed it into the steam hose, powering his leg. Hot steam rushed out as smithy fell to the ground. Smithy switched around his hand for his knife.

"you wanna stab do ya?" he said.

D scooted back and kicked his heel into smithys eye. The eye cracked into a million pieces, making it very difficult to aim correctly.

D got up quickly and stomped his boot down on the robot arm holding the knife. This, suprisingly, crushed the circuitry to hold anything. His precision aim, hydraulics, and everything that upped his chance of wining had been taken away within mere minutes.

D was not a force to be fucked with...

the large black man backed up a bit and drew his raging bull revolver. He aimed the barell of the high power weapon at his head. Without hesitation, he pulled the trigger, sending a bullet past the metal plates and into his brain. Slowly but surely, the red light flickered out of the cracked eye until it faded out and he had died.

Meanwhile...

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!" dots shouted as he kicked in the door to the motel room.

Both people were startled out of their beds, marvin landing on the floor, while jess landed on her feet.

"whats going on?" jess asked as she slipped her pants on.

"outside," dots started, "smithy tried to kill me"

"i took care of him"

dots nearly jumped out of his skin from the voice behind him. He spun around and aimed his shotgun at the larger man.

"w-who the hell are you?!" dots managed to get out between stutters.

"im d, and im here to help you, I killed smithy" d said calmly.

Dots lowered his gun.

"wait, how do you know smithy?" dots said quickly.

"i am a former killjoys member, sent to kill you, but, I hate those bastards, so I was hoping to help you guys." D said while standing patently in the door way.

Marvin had already gotten everything packed back in both duffle bags as the conversation went on.

Dots sat in his chair gripping his head, it was too late for this, and he still doesnt know who to trust.

"how do I know I can trust you?" dots said.

"well I just killed the terminator to save you guys, thats a pretty clear invitation if you ask me..." d said.

Dots sighed and started barking orders. "ok your in," he pointed to jess and marvin, "you two go get outside, im not sure who else is going to attempt to kill us tonight, so its a safe bet we should move"

marvin did a dumb salute while jess nodded her head. They both grabbed their duffle bags, and ran out of the motel, past D. d spoke up.

"you go get the jack, and ill get the tires." D said.

Dots nodded and they followed suit with jess and marvin.

…...

once they were back on the road again, marvin, jess, and dots in the car, and D on his bike, they started off towards battery city.

"Clarice" dots spoke up, "open up contacts and contact me to D, via video chat"

"right away" Clair responded in her calm voice.

The little console clair rested on, turned to face dots as the call started to connect. Half of the screen again changed, so he could see where he was driving in one, and in the other he could see D. when his face came into view, they started to talk about certain things. Like about the kill joys and such.

"...yeah though, smithy was a huge dick in the killjoys.." D said as he started to ramble about the biker group.

Suddenly, an unknown caller came into the picture, requesting to enter a now, threeway chat.

Both of the people talking were hesitant, until dots finally excepted he enter the call.

Once the call pitched through it showed a man with a leather jacket and a mohawk. It was the leader of the kill joys.

"hello D, I see youve made a new friend." he said with an edge in his voice.

"what do you want?" D asked aggervatedly.

"oh me? I want youre new friends, dead, dusted out on route guano. And I want it now" the leader of the biker gang stated. "and what about you D? You said you would kill these guys for a lump sum of cash, what happened there?"

d grit his teeth, "im not a killjoy anymore!, in fact, watch this..." D looked like he was rummaging for something in his jacket pocket. Soon enough he pulled out his official ID card and showed it to the man in the camera. Then, he brought one end up to his mouth where he bit the end, and pulled the other, ripping the card clean in half. This sent a few sparks in oppiste directions due to the energy depleting from it.

Dots has several fake ID cards, each one with a different name. he broke one of them after escaping battery city.

The leader of the killjoys looked stunned to see him do this. Almost looked like he was about to cry.

"you, ARE A DEAD FUCKING MAN D, YOU HEAR ME?! DEAD! I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU BITE THE CURB AND STOMP YOUR BRAINS SIX FEET UNDER YOU FAGGOT!" I canceled the call, cutting off communications with the biker lord, but still keeping contact with D.

"dont worry D, I have a guy who can cover our tracks easily." dots said, hoping to cheer him up.

D simpily nodded and hung up.

…...

dots started to reach sun rize when he realized he should check his supplies. He slowed his car to a stop on the side of the road. As the car finally came to a hault, he got out and walked to the back of his car. Marvin and jess had stirred awake In the back, after that last minute escapde from the night before, they were exhausted. Dots had the trunk open and was checking the rounds in both of his guns. He heard a motercycle pull up behind him. D turned off his bike and walked towards dots.

"hey whats up man? Why are you pulled off to the here?" D asked worrily.

"im checking our rounds" dots responded "and we dont have too many left..."

"well how many do you have?" D said as he leaned against the car.

"i have 15 rounds for my assault rifle, and about 4 shells for my shotgun" dots said with a serious attitude. "and im pretty sure marvin and jess are low, it doesnt look like they had many to begin with anyway."

D pondered this situation. He knew that if they went to the next town it was a pretty good chance there would be kill joys there. And without anything to defend themselves with, it was a pretty slim chance of survival.

Suddenly the large black man had an idea.

"well its pretty good chance the next town will be crawling with killjoys, but I have a proposition for you" D said.

"im listening" dots said.

"ok so about a mile that way" D pointed, "there is a huge killjoy supplies ring, if we sneak in with your car, we might be able to load it to the brink with enough fire power to take out a small country."

dots had a look of pure excitement on his face.

"of course" D continued "every vehicle distributed by the killjoys has a built in sensor for these kind of things, and if any vehicle enters without this tracker, they will shoot us dead on sight."

dots got an even bigger grin on his face.

"D! youre a genius!, I have a guy who can bug our car for this sort of thing!" dots said excitedly.

Dots ran towards the car and started it up. He left the door open and put clair on her console. She took controll of the car once again.

"clairce, can you call the mole?"

"right away Dots"

"guys, what are we doing?" jess spoke up.

"were raiding a killjoy armory"dots said, sounding as normal as can be.

"what?!" marvin asked fretfully, "youre actually serious?"

dots turned around in his seat to the two siblings.

"yes!, I am going to raid a fucking guarded armory from one of the most infamous gangs in the lands!" dots yelled. "now shut the hell up, im calling a contact."

after that outburst, everyone was in silence. D came around to the driver side doorway and leaned against the frame of the car once again.

Soon enough, a face appeared on one half of the screen after the mole answered the call. This man was very skinny, had horrible bed head, and owned the craziest eyes youve ever seen. You could be the biggest baddest mother fucker out there, but if you say your not even a little intimidated by his eyes, you were a huge lier.

As soon as his face popped up, jess gave a frightened squeek, while marvin did an overdramatic yell and covered his eyes with his hands.

The mole, as we called him, looked into the screen with bulged eyes, his face was mere inches from his own camera. After a few seconds of staring, he glanced up with his eyes, and started make an attempt to fix his hair. This to which had no success.

Finally, his entire body had seemingly flew away from the screen and into the internal darkness. Dots and the crew heard a loud crash and someone yelling, "FUCK!".

Then light had filled the room, showing off many computers lining the circle room. In the middle he had a table with a bunch of tools and other things on it.

"ahh dots! Long time no see buddy!" mole said as he spun in circles with his office chair. "what brings ya too me today!?"

"well I was wondering if you could give my car a v chip for the killjoys, were raiding a guard armory" dots said.

The mole stopped spinning so his back was facing dots veiw in the camera. Then he kicked off of a near by desk, sending him rolling very quickly back to the current computer that was video chatting him. As he neared the CPU device, he spun back around and caught himself with the sand paper flooring under his desk. He threw on his head set that allowed him to hear anything from his computer, say anything into his computer, and even so much as see everything from his computer for it had a small flip down screen that went over his right eye. The mole started to type with lightening speed. When he was done he hit the last key and a small backwards screen could be seen from his headset, with what looked like a download screen. When the little bar had filled up, the screen blinked and came up with a tiny 'done'.

"you are all set my friends!" mole said as he finished the download.

"alright man!" dots said, "dots out, talk to you later."

and at that point dots ended the call. He looked up to D and spoke.

"its that easy" dots said with a smirk.

…...

marvin, jess, dots and D all rode out on a dirt path. D lead the pack because he knew his way around every base. They all stopped at a line that looked like it was checking ID for each kill joy. D turned his bike to the side and rode down the dirt path, all the while motioning for the gang to follow him. Dots turned the wheel and puttered along after D. the large black man went around the back, right to the armory. As he reached the large gate, he got off his bike and pulled out a ring of keys. D unlocked the huge metal door and pushed the button on the side, sending it upwards. Then D got back on his bike and all four entered the large building.

Inside there were everything from UAV drones, to standard pistols. There was another gate that lead into the room they were in from the rest of the building. A large ramp lead the way into the small part. D ran over to this door way and pressed the button that pulled the gate down. As soon as it touched the cement floor, the large black man jabbed the key into the keyhole and broke the end off upon turning it, so that even if they had a key it wouldent work.

Marvin and jess climbed out of the car.

"ok people" dots began, "we have 30 minutes to load up the trunk of my car with goodies, then we enter the war zone that is probably taking place in the next town over."

"your trunk?" jess asked "um theres no way were fitting enough stuff in there?"

"jess, my car was made to be a hard top convertible, literally the whole roof of this car fit in the trunk, I think we can store a few goodies." dots said, matter of factly.

DOTS POV

They all nodded and hurried off to get things. Jess was grabbing a few different rifles, marvin grabbed a rocket launcher, a grenade launcher, ammo for everything, and he also picked up a new leveraction rifle that shot explosive ammo. D grabbed mainly ammo and the biggest fucking shotgun looking thing you have ever seen. It had a huge drum and looked auto matic, he grabbed two. As I was glancing around, I found two little bad boys that peeked my interest...

oh yeah, the killjoys had no idea what they were getting into...

after all the weapons were loaded in the back, we stacked all the boxes of explosive near the door, then we all grabbed body armor. As we piled back into our vehicals, two people started to knock on the door and yell obsenitys. We peeled out and sped through the desert, but upon leaving, since D was behind us, he turned, aimed his revolver, and shot the boxes we stacked. This blew up the whole armory, destroying all the resources they had for miles.

…...

Once we were back at our resting area, we decided that time to strike was now. D thought that he should leave his bike and travel in the car with us for the rest of the trip. This was the best choice considering we were taking on an armory. D had thrown his killjoys jacket to the side of the road, and replaced it with body armor. Everyone else had body armor under their clothing.

For weapons, jess had two rather large SMGs, marvin had a lever action rifle with a scope, laser sight, and grenade launcher, D carried a big military back pack that held more then enough ammo for everyone, he also had two huge fully automatic shotguns with drum clips, one in each hand, and strapped to his side was his revolver. I had an M14 fully automatic rifle, and a spas 15 shotgun, both strapped inside my trench coat.

And for my car? Well... I welded two browning light machine guns to each side of my car, and a huge rocket launcher on the hood, aiming straight ahead. This was going to be intense.

Our car took off towards the next town over. Everyone was loading their weapons and gearing for the gun fight of a life time. As soon as the town came into view, we slowed to a stop. We were about a mile away from a town that was left in ruins. The buildings were shot to pieces, little fires litered the town and there was a huge bloackade with two sniper towers, and people upon people waiting at the gate, guns in hand. You could tell there were no civilian survivors.

Time to enter war...

I slammed my foot down on the gas. The car lurched backwards from the sudden speed it was giving. I shifted furiously, giving this car the speed it needed to really fly. I yelled commands at Clarice.

"CLAIRCE, WHAT ARE OUR CHANCES OF SURVIVAL?!"

she calmly responded.

"25% chance of surviving this gun fight, dots"

"IVE MADE IT OUT WITH WORSE RESULTS!"

dots quickly deported clairce from her dock, and dawned her around his wrist once again. His speedometer showed up with 201 and rising.

Suddenly the road in front of him disappeared. The screen died out with a flash.

"damnit!"

he put up his dust mask and shades, preparing for what he was about to do..

"D TAKE THE WHEEL!", dots yelled over the gunfire that grew closer.

D threw his guns over his shoulder by strap. Then he grabbed the wheel keeping the car steady.

Dots elbowed the cheap welded metal off of the window. He then leaned his upper body out of the car. He could hear bullets whizzing by his head as he tried the courageous stunt. He grabbed the ropes to the weapons on his car and yanked all three. A huge amount of gunfire stopped as a rocket hit the blockade, sending the first wave of people flying in random directions. There was still a lot of opposing gunfire, so dots held the two other ropes, pumping huge rounds of led every split second, into every person in sight. The blockade of people drew nearer at a quicker rate, so dots put himself back into the car, letting go of the ropes on the side. D let go of the wheel as dots took over.

"SET FOR IMPACT!"

dots hit the E-brake and turned the wheel to the left, this turned the car sideways as it crashed into the fence. Dots got down as did D and the rest. Gunfire still rained down on them as they took cover. D crawled over to the right door, and opened it up. He pushed himself out and onto the ground. Dots was behind him, along with jess and marvin not to far behind. Once they all made it out, they leaned against the side of the car.

Dots took in his surroundings and made a plan. Since there was still a lot of people on their level, they knew it was essential for higher ground. He looked to the left to see a building with a door, facing them.

"OK" dots shouted over the gunfire. "D, break down the door and take out the people of the building to your left! Ill go with you!, jess and marvin, lay down suppresive fire on the horde behind us!"

they all nodded and it began. Jess and marvin layed over the top of the car, firing led into anything that moved. They both killed at an extreemly affective rate. D grabbed both of the shot guns in his hands and charged the door. Once he met the wood in his way, he raised his foot and kicked the blockage into the room. He immediately unloaded shell after shell into each and every person with a gun. Each shell blew apart anything and everything. Holes filled tables, walls, and lots of people. Everybody was dead in a matter of seconds. Dots closed the door behind him and followed suit of D.

when D went to run up the stairs, dots stopped him. The man in long coat, reached into the back pack that D was carrying and pulled out a flashbang. He bit the pin off and lobbed the weapon up the stairs. As soon as it went off, dots ran up the stairs. When he reached the top, he put bullet after bullet into each skull until the room was cleared.

…...

meanwhile...

jess sprayed the crowd with bullets. Marvin was sniping people from the building to their right. He saw one by the window and aimed his scope over his head. He pulled the trigger and blood splattered on the window.

Suddenly, jess got pressed against the car by an invisible force. She fell back to the ground unconscious. Marvin moved her out of fire. While doing this, he noticed a big round silver dent in the back of her vest. She had been shot. Marvin looked to the watch towers to see a man in the right one aiming his rifle right at Marvins head. The chaotic man jumped out of the way last minute to avoid a bullet. Once the crazed man was situated again, he aimed his rifle up at the man and put a bullet between his eyes with such a speed that would make someones head spin. The man fell backwards, right off the sniper tower.

Marvin turned back to the horde to see them approaching with riot sheilds. His caliber of weapon cant shoot through a sheild like that, so he loaded a grenade into the launcher on his gun. He shot the bomb into the first sheild, scattering a few people, but not damaging the army before him too much.

"Jesus, dots where are you?" marvin said under his breath.

Suddenly, the door that D and dots ran through opened up. Upon seeing jess unconscious, both D and dots ran out into the battle field. Dots threw his weapon on his back and picked up jess. He sprinted back inside. D ran over to the car, and ripped the heavy machine gun clean off the car. Then he ran back inside. Marvin put a bullet through the second sniper before running inside the building and closing the door.

DOTS POV

Once we were all inside, marvin sat on the floor with jess'es head on his lap. I sat on the floor against the wall with my rifle in hand. I stared off into space, thinking about how much worse this could have been. The car is a step from being totaled with all the bullet holes in the armor. Jess is out cold, and god knows if she has head trauma or not. Marvin is actually serious for once, thats not good at all... and D? Well, he seems to be building a turret for the browning. Wait what?!

I got up to talk to the large black man in front of me.

"D, what are you doing?" I asked, curious.

"well there has to be around a hundred people out there? I know this will blow through a few riot sheilds, considering this gun was once used as a successful anti air gun. So, are we ready to finish this or what?" D asked with a small smirk.

I thought of a plan in my head quickly.

"ok, so once we blast everyone here, ill run across the street to the eletronics store, and Ill grab a new camera for the front of the car!"

D nodded, and that was all I needed to get my plan into action.

I stood up and checked clairce to make sure she survived all this. Miraculously she only had a few scratches.

"clairce, I request your assistance."

she lit up on my wrist with a little wave bar, bouncing to her tone of voice as she said, "i am here for that very reason."

I smiled knowing what I had planned might just work. I put on my tech glasses and pressed a button on the side, causing a blue grid to flash in my vision before everything had a green outline.

"clairce, connect to tech shades.1 I need help getting a new camera for the front of my car, what is the best route to the video shop?"

"routing possible path choices"

I saw a green arrow slither its way around everyone and through a wall. As soon as the arrow touched the wall, the barrier to the outside disappeared and the arrow continued its path. It went through two guards, which were highlighted in red. And then went into a door behind a building. The arrow disappeared around the doorway.

"Dots, if you are to go this route, you will have to find away around the wall", claire spoke.

I thought for a secound until a solution popped into my head.

"wait, what if I went through it?" I asked

"if you were to go through the wall" clairce said, "then you will get hurt very quickly, minimizing energy and stamina to a point where you would be useless. You have a very low chance of survival."

well, its a better time to try this then never. I pulled out a small vial attached to a usb plug, and I plugged into the side of clairce.

"clairce," I said "this is pure adreneline, I need you to dose me with enough of this to get through that wall"

"but Dots, we havn-"

"i know we havent practiced this, but its now or never. I have faith in you." I said

I walked over towards marvin and crouched to his level.

"hey marvin, bro, I need you to help me" I said in a low tone, calming voice.

He looked up at me with tears running down his face.

"come on, do it for jess, you need to keep her safe while Im gone. D is going to be shooting down the wave of people out there, and hes not going to have time to help her!" I said as I grab his gun. i put the gun in his hand and stood him up, making sure not to knock over jess. Grabbing his shoulders, I looked him straight in the eye. "Marvin, I need you too do this, or else, jess might not make it out alive..."

the look he gave me after figuring this out in his head was something between pure determination, and anger. He adjusted the rifle in his hand and put a bullet into the chamber.

I patted his shoulder and he walked over towards D to discuss the plan.

"D" I said, "i dont really know how to tell you this, but uh, you see that wall? Yeah, im going to run through that. I just need you too cover the door for me."

D looked at me like I was crazy, but he nodded none the less. He had the makeshift turret put together as good as it was going to get so he and marvin pushed it towards the door.

I walked over to the wall oppisite to the one I was supposed to run through. I put my right leg against the wall and my left one on the ground. If I was going to run through a wall I was going to need a good start. With my assult rifle strapped to my back, I was more ready then ever.

"Clairice! On the count of 3 I want too inject me!"

"yes, dots"

"ok, one, two, three! INJECT!"

as I felt my heart rate increase I felt the need to run like crazy. I pushed off the wall with my leg and everything seemed to slow down. To my right, I could see D breaking down the front door to get shooting and marvin aiming from a window. My heart quickly got used to the power and everything sped back up. My legs carried me straight into the wall in which I crashed through completely. I felt no pain and couldn't see my energy stopping anytime soon. As I saw the outside world once again, there were three goons protecting the rear to a shop. They looked up but I was too fast. My feet hit the ground and my ausslt rifle found its way into my one hand. My glassses highlighted each weak point but I had no time to use that. With no stopping in my legs, I ran up to the first guy and swung my gun upward in my right hand to meet the bottom of the guys chin. After that I grabbed the man by his suspenders and spun him into a meat sheild as the two other guards started shooting at me. My rifle went around my back as I sprinted towards the men. The meat shield in my hands jiggled from all the bullets. As soon as I ran past an alley way and towards the next building where the two guards were shooting, I threw the man out of the way and jumped up on a crate. My legs carried me across the side of the building and over the guards. My foot caught a loose brick and I spun around mid air. Flying backwards, I whipped out my aussalt rifle and aimed it at the backs of the two goons. The gun fired at a slower then normal rate, but it still took the two guards out. I landed in the sand on my back with the rifle in my hands as the two people I just shot, finally dropped. It took me no time getting to my feet again and running to the next building where im supposed to go. The gun was on my back again. I tried to open the back door but to no advail, it was locked. I backed up and ran for it, shoving my foot to the door, the force was too much, causing the wooden blockade to fly into the building with a spin, and take out another guard. As I stood there panting with wide eyes, I saw another guard fumbling with his gun. I pulled out my rifle and aimed it at him, pulling the trigger I heard a click. Shit. I slid over the counter in front of me and ran towards the man. I threw my rifle at him like I wanted him to catch it. As he dropped his own piece and caught mine, I swung all the weight in my right arm to meet with his face. His jaw gave a sickening crack as he dropped unconscious.

I glanced around the shop looking for the right camera for my car. Ah ha! There it is! I walk over to a glass enclosure where I see a nice looking stunt camera.

This would do for what I had in mind. I stuffed the camera in my jacket and ran towards the door. I peaked out side the window to see if D had taken care of the crowd. There were still a few left.

My glasses highlighted the four guards outside and I started to sprint towards them. The first man saw me coming and went to aim for me. I slung the shotgun out of my coat to shoot the man. He shot first and got me in the shoulder and then in the torso. I pulled the trigger, blowing holes into the man infront of me. He flew backwards, throwing his mp5 upwards to which I gladly caught.

I held the trigger down and swung my arm in a slashing motion, sending bullets into two more men. As they dropped, I went to aim for the third man, still holding the trigger, to see that my gun ran out. But he noticed and turned towards me, aiming his assult rifle at me. I threw my empty mp5 at him and it clocked him in the head, stunning him. This gave me time to run at him. I yanked my shotgun off the sling, and held it by the end of the barrel, letting the handle rest as a hammer head. Launching myself towards him, I swung the shotgun up, smashing the handle of the gun, into his chin, sending him onto his back.

I finally felt the after affects of the artifical adrenaline start to wear on me. I dropped the gun and jogged to the front door.

I opened it up to see jess awake and sitting against the wall with marvin by her side, making sure she was okay. D was sitting in a chair, wiping down his revolver. They all turned the attention to me, looking worried.

* * *

I felt dizzy, cocked my head to the right, vomited, and then passed out on the floor.

Meanwhile...

"holy shit! Is he going to be ok?" marvin asked worried.

Jess ran to the other room to look for some type of medical supplies.

D put his gun back and rushed over to Dots.

He was covered in blood and loosing it fast.

Marvin helped D pick up Dots and prop him in a wooden chair. D got his coat and shirt off and looked for the spots of bleeding. Jess returned with a first aid kit and opened it up.

"of fucking course..." she mumbled under her breath.

"whats inside?" Marvin asked worridly.

Jess pulled out the only thing inside the kit, which was a bottle of whisky.

"shit" d said.

He took off his armor and removed his tshirt. He got a small razor knife out and started to cut sections of his shirt.

Jess gave him a puzzled look. "what do you plan to do with that?"

without a word he grabbed the whisky bottle and poured a hefty amount onto dots chest and stomach. It washed away some of the blood and gave him a clear sight of where he was bleeding. He took a section of the shirt and got it ready. The bigger man reached his fingers into his wound on his stomach and pulled out a bullet and then did the same with the wound on his shoulders. After that, he got the piece of cloth that was his tshirt, and wiped away any blood left over. He poured more alcohol onto each wound and then used different pieces of cloth to wrap each wound.

He stepped back and let jess and marvin admire his handy work.

Suddenly clairice lit up on dots wrist, blinking rapidly. Marvin slowly moved towards it while D leaned over his shoulder.

"it says 'press me'" marvin observed.

D leaned over him and pressed the small touch screen.

"Dots is in critical condition, he must rest for the next week and a half to fully restore all of the damage he has received." clair spoke in full.

Then, as soon as she started, she powered down.

Marvin, Jess, and D all looked to each other in confusion.

Later...

Dots awoke with pain all throughout his body. He could barley move without having the pain come down like a two ton hammer. Once his eyes cracked open he saw the unfamiliar scenery, he felt more confused then ever.

He tried to force himself off the chair he was in when he saw clairce illuminate by his wrist.

"Dots, you are in critical condition right now" clair spoke into Dots ear peice, "i must warn you that moving around in this condidtion could make your injuries worse".

Dots quickly saw that D, Marvin, and Jess were all sleeping about in different spots on the floor and started to calm himself. He rested back in the chair he was in trying not to wake the rest.

He saw the sun about to come up outside the window and decided it was best to get up and so stuff. Reluctantly, ignoring Clairces pleads to rest, he pushed himself up and moved carefully towards the door.

Once he opened it, he saw the true bloodshed they had caused. Dead bodies were strewn everywhere along with blood and dropped guns. When he stepped down the first step on the door step, he noticed all the empty bullet shells on the ground, most likley from the light machine gun turret they had used. He found the rest of the way off the steps and onto the ground.

Thats when he turned his head and saw the plymouth. Most of the armor had been shot off, but none of it was shot through, the tires were flat and the camera in the front that allowed him to see had been shot out.

The car was not going to run without a few repairs. Dots decided that he was going to make a temporary workshop behind the building that they were staying in for a little bit. He hobbled over towards the car slowly, while resting his arm around his torso. The sun was a little over the sunset and he decided that now would be the best time to start fixing this if he wanted to leave by tonight.

He got inside the car and started it up, driving it over behind the building.


End file.
